


First meet.

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Dan and Phil Imagines. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Dan and Phil for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meet.

You sat in your local Starbucks, nervously awaiting the arrival of youtubers Dan Howell and Phil Lester. You had been talking with them online for a couple of weeks, being a fellow youtuber yourself, and they wanted to meet you, face to face.   
You have been a fan of them since the beginning, watching all of their videos between university revision for(your fav subject) and making your own videos. You were quite surprised when you got a message from them on your tumblr account. At first your messages to them were awkward, but after the first day your confidence soared and you realised that you actually had more in common with them. 

Bringing yourself back to reality, you heard the door, looking up you saw Dan and Phil and waved them over. Now that they were here, all the nerves hit you at once, making you feel sick, hoping they wouldn't notice, you said a timid hi. 

"Hi (Y/N)" Dan said, cheerily. Phil just gave you a wide smile. 

"Hi, Dan, Phil. I hope you don't mind, but i ordered myself a small drink because i got here way too early" You nervously chuckled

"Oh, i hope you weren't waiting too long" Phil said, grabbing a chair. Dan followed suit, sitting across from you.

"Oh no. I had my book to keep me company" You held up your slightly ratted copy of(Your fav book) 

"Okay. So i'm going to order. Would you like anything (Y/N)?" Phil asked. 

"Oh. I'll just have a Latte" Phil left, leaving you and Dan alone. You nervously played with the corners of you book. When you looked up, you saw Dan staring at you.

"You seem nervous. Don't be. We're not intimidating." Dan laughed. You laughed too, before looking down again. You felt your head being lifted up. 

"Seriously. I'm not going to bite you." 

You stared into his eyes, longer than was necessary and almost got lost in his brown eyes. You heard a cough and saw Phil with your drinks. You quickly lowered your eyes, muttering your thanks. 

"So, you didn't really tell us much about yourself." Phil laughed. 

You shyly told them about yourself, the stuff you hadn't told them online and soon the conversation was flowing, moving onto hobbies and games/movies that you enjoyed. 

Before you knew it, 2 hours had gone by, in which you quickly looked at the time. 

"It was really nice meeting you guys, but i really need to go." You said, slowly rising from your chair. Feeling bold, you wrote your number on a piece of paper and gave it to them.

"Just incase you want to meet up again" You smiled. Grabbing your stuff you walked out, heading home with a smile on your face.


End file.
